A Medio Paso
by RinoaLh
Summary: Es un poco complicado realizar un patronus, o tal vez para Ginny Weasley no lo sea. La Orden del Fénix "Missing Moment", basado en un fragmento de la película. Spoilers!


**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa mente de J K Rowling, yo solo relleno huecos que desde mi punto de vista faltaron, en las peliculas sobretodo. Sorry Warner =P... juju**

**

* * *

**

**A Medio Paso**

_by Rinoa_

- Busquen en sus mentes el recuerdo "¡más feliz!" que tengan – decia Harry Potter entusiasmado al Ejercito de Dumbledor, Para la pelirroja era claro que lo estaba, se podia notar en su rostro que cada día que pasaba, que le gustaba la "absurda idea" de Hermione, tal vez, por ver el apoyo de sus compañeros y sobretodo su fidelidad (exceptuando la de algunos por supuesto.. Zacharias Smith era caso aparte).

Estos fueron los pensamientos de Ginny Weasley, mientras observaba fijamente, por unos segundos nada más, a su ahora maestro de Defensa, segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Se encontraba en la sala de menesteres intentando realizar un encantamiento patronus. Las palabras de Harry volvieron a su mente, repitiéndose lentamente _"…el recuerdo **"¡más feliz!"**__ que tengan"_, su recuerdo más feliz… difícil, y no era por que su vida fuera mala triste y banal, solo que había muchos que no sabría donde escoger…

…Aunque… Si, había unos que la verdad sobrepasaban sus expectativas.

En pocos segundos que para cualquiera pasarían en horas, imágenes que serian imposibles de borrar paseaban por su mente, parecía estar viajando en el autobús noctámbulo a gran velocidad pasando por muchos paraderos. La vez que robo las galletas de mamá para ganarse la confianza de los gemelos (era algo absurdo, parecia un ritual para entrar a un club de fraternidad), sus eternas noches de rulo y chisme con Hermione, los consejos de ron (si, sonaba extraño pero era verdad), los rostros de cada una de las personas q apreciaba y adoraba, sus amigos, hermanos, mamá, papá, Harry… si y Harry, su familia.

De repente, algo en la profundidad de su estomago volvió a revolotearse y aunque fue poco, como un despertar, no lo pudo ignorar.

Sabia que era algo que estaba evadiendo, su resolución de seguir adelante fue la mejor que pudo haber tomado y se convencía de eso cada mañana. Harry Potter no la notaria como ella deseaba con todo su ser, eso estaba muy grabado en su mente.

"Ya basta" Ginny se recordaba a si misma.

Aunque intentara evitarlo no podía evadir incluirlo a "él" en esos momentos, con Harry períodos llenos de aventura habían llenado la vida de los Weasley, y a pesar de todo el peligro que los arrinconaba aislándolos de la comunidad mágica, siempre seguían a Harry fieles.

Peligro, con solo pensar en esa palabra la desesperanza la lleno, _recuerdos de un viejo diario con sus páginas vacías, cómo la tinta con delicados trazos lentamente llenaban las paginas, el misterio, la depresión, lo solitaria y vacía que era su vida en ese tiempo, el solo recuerdo helaba su sangre, pero aquel despertar y ver a Harry, encontrar sus ojos después de estar al borde de la muerte, la reconfortó._

No se había dado cuenta de que habia cerrado sus ojos, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, en ese momento Harry decía que ese recuerdo los debía llenar y luego desatar el encantamiento.

- Expecto Patronum!!!! - la energía corrió por su cuerpo a la vez que liberaba sus palabras, y así un hermoso caballo plateado totalmente definido salio galopando de su varita.

- Fantástico Ginny!! - fueron las palabras de Harry. Chocolate y menta se encontraron por unos segundos, alegres.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry se despedía de todos prometiendo nuevas clases después de vacaciones, mientras todos salían Ginny caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala de menesteres, Harry sonreía a todos al salir, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en alguien en especial, al ver de quien se trataba, como terminaba de hablar con los gemelos rápidamente y se dirigía a ella, su mirada cayó al suelo, permaneció unos segundos y salio de allí antes de volverse loca, no podía seguir engañándose, esa era la verdad.

"Suficiente Ginny, es suficiente", susurraba para si misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo, accidentalmente su mirada cruzo con la de Hermione, quien le miro por varios segundos algo confundida y luego con algo de comprensión.

- Gin…

- No es nada Herm…- se desvió por otro pasillo antes de el discurso que le esperaba con ella.

* * *

**_Back in Black!!!! Weeeee_**

**_Agradezco el apoyo de los reviews de el fic anterior, me alentaron muchisimo y sobretodo leer palabras tan lindas de algunas autoras a quienes dedique el one, me senti muy alagada._**

**_Algo corto lo sé pero tenia que subirlo antes de arrepentirme...  
_**

**_Este fic va dedicado al foro chocolate y menta el cual no visito desde el mes anterior, lo siento muchisimo en serio no es q no quiera, y en realidad los extraño muchisimo, a quienes no lo conozcan pasen por el foro jejeje._**

**_Tambien a Yani, a Anatripotter, j0r, pottershop, todas uds me tienen comiendome las u~as con sus historias, plis algo de compasión!! Jajajajaja._**

**_Este one esta basado en un momento de "La orden del fenix", no se si detallaron (o yo estoy loca) pero Ginny se queda un poco antes de salir de la sala de menesteres antes del beso Harry /Cho... Y juro q vi algo de desilusion en ella... casi lloro :'(  
_**

**_En fin espero sus reviews (buenos y malos), muchos besos,_**

**_Rinoa_**


End file.
